<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White and Gold by RedshirtCarmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938945">White and Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedshirtCarmine/pseuds/RedshirtCarmine'>RedshirtCarmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom Padme, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Married Sex, Pegging, Smut, Sub Anakin, Top Padmé Amidala, and also a very late Day One of Kinktober, and it’s straight, because oh my god my first published smut, but Anidala is my jam so I have no regrets, obv because it’s anidala, slight degradation, slight humiliation, slight purity kink but we’re not talking about that, this is literally just porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedshirtCarmine/pseuds/RedshirtCarmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day One — Pegging // Anidala <br/>(yes I know I’m more than a week late oh well)</p>
<p>What it says on the tin, folks — 1.2K of Anidala smut. Don’t forget to read the tags!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eternal thanks to my boyfriend Blood_Lunacy for the beta!  </p>
<p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having Anakin stretched out beneath her like this, planes of golden skin just waiting to be marked and bruised, and his eyes wide with arousal, was Padmé’s absolute favorite part of leaves when he got to spend the night. Even on their wedding night, which had lacked the white satin ties that now circled his wrists and the soft pink toy that stood out from her own hips, he had always been so eager to surrender to her. Her sweet Ani, always happy to take what she gave him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you you’d look pretty with the white, didn’t I? And look at you, all laid out for me like a present,” Padmé crooned at her husband as ran a single fingernail down from his cheek, under his jaw, and just barely skating around his bobbing Adam’s apple before digging in to drag a red line from his collar bone down his chest to a single, sensitive nipple. The satin ties weren’t the only white Anakin was wearing that night — a white ball gag with soft, white leather straps was snug between his plush lips that Padmé adored. Anakin’s response, hampered by the gag as he was, was a soft whine and jolting thrust of his hips to search for friction Padmé hadn’t given him yet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So far, the Nabooian Senator was just enjoying teasing her Jedi husband. Anakin always got worked up so easily for her, it was a treat to be able to make him wait and to control the torturously slow pace of his pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He answered her further teasing of his chest with another whine, and an even more desperate thrust of his hips. Times like these, when Anakin’s cock was an angry red and already dripping pre-come at the tip from nothing more than being tied down and lightly teased, made Padmé wonder if her husband would be open to wearing a cockring. But those were thoughts for another time, now it was time to stop teasing him quite so badly, and move on to what was her favorite part of evenings like these, even more than what would come after — opening Anakin up to take her strap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pressed a kiss to the side of his gagged mouth before slipping off his body so she could more easily grab the lube that was waiting on the bedside table, and then settle herself further down between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Ani,” She praised when he immediately parted his legs further and pulled his knees up to give her better access to his rosy pink hole. It was far from the first time they’d played like this, but every time Padmé marveled at her husbands utter willingness and enthusiasm and being the bottom between the two of them, and at how pretty his hole looked especially after she’d begun to work it open with slick fingers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">High pitiched keens and little moans reached her from behind Anakin’s gag as Padmé started just slowly massaging at his rim with her fingers, spreading the cool wetness of the lube around his hole until it glistened with it. Then, with a soft kiss to the inside of his knee, she slowly fucked one and then two fingers into his tight hole. Every desperate noise he made for her was something Padmé reveled in, loving the sound of him trying to beg for more behind the gag. She also loved the sound of Anakin’s begging being cut short by a muffled moan when her fingers stroked against that bundle of nerves inside him that never failed to make him go boneless against the bed, only moving in order to rock himself further down onto her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a good boy for me huh, Ani? Fucking yourself on my fingers like that, but I think you’re ready for something more, aren’t you?” Padmé stifled a giggle at how cute her husband looked when he nodded furiously at her suggestion, eyes wide and hopeful with a small trail of drool beginning to drip down his chin from the gag, “So eager for my strap aren’t you, baby? So desperate to get fucked by the pretty pink cock your wife picked out for your tight hole.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tears that rolled down her husband’s face as she breached his hole with her strap-on would have worried Padmé if she didn’t know they were from the intensity of it all, and not fear or pain. But it wasn’t the first time Anakin had been brought to tears by her dominant side, and she also knew her Jedi husband was perfectly capable of both safe signaling if he needed or breaking out of his silken bonds entirely should he want to. So instead, Padmé reveled in them, the same way she reveled in the sensations on her own clit from the strap-on that only got more intense as she fucked Anakin harsher and faster — this particular toy wasn’t just for her husband’s pleasure after all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anakin’s breathless and muffled whines hit a new pitch everytime Padmé thrust agaisnt his prostate, and she watched as with each new and desperate noise his face grew a darker and darker red until it almost matched the color of his neglected cock. Said cock was flushed a dark red and leaking precome against his stomach, and Padmé could see that it would only take a few firm strokes for Anakin to come. She herself was getting close, the sensations from the strap on combined with the sight of her strong and beautiful husband writhing beneath her with every thrust was enough to send her spiraling closer and closer to the peak of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So good,” Padmé interrupted herself with a moan as found a particularly good angle, moments away from her own orgasm, “So good for me, Ani baby, so good taking my strap. Do you think you can,” She paused to gasp and felt herself begin to cum, eyes locked on her husbands desperate face, “Think you can cum for me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barely managing to keep any semblance of a rhythm as she rode out her orgasm, Padmé took Anakin’s cock in her hand and jerked it two, three times before he was jackknifing off the bed as much as he could while still tied to it, and being fucked by her, and screamed from behind his gag as he spilled over her hand. Gently, she fucked him through the aftershocks of both their orgasms, before pulling out and flopping down next to his own shaking form. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Padmé, after taking a moment to simply bask, gave a shuddering sigh and began to clean them up. First, she took off the strap that was still occasionally brushing against her sensitive clit and tossed it to the side. The gag, carefully untangled from Anakin’s mussed hair, followed it and soon after so did the white satin she unwound from his wrists. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?” Padmé asked as she rubbed the impressions left by the ties on her husband’s wrists. They shouldn’t bruise, and the skin was unbroken, but it always made her feel better to check. The same as she did the red marks on his cheeks, and the trailing scratches on his chest and neck. The scratches, at least, would need bacta in order to avoid awkward questions tomorrow but otherwise were fine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect,” Anakin reached out to pull his wife closer to him on the bed, and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, “Absolutely perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>